


Hero x Villain Prompt

by Lame_Writer



Series: My prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dom Villian, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Horny, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Kidnapped, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sub Hero, Villain/Hero, hero vs villain, my prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: My prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198676
Kudos: 1





	Hero x Villain Prompt

“You know seeing you, [hero], tied up like this is a change of pace I’d love to get used to”

Villain purred, running a finger gently underneath hero’s chin, making them turn their head aggressively away as much as they wanted to get more of it. 

“In your fucking dreams, asshole”

Hero barked, turning their head to glare hatefully at villain. Villain only continued to smile, their eyes going up and down on the sight of hero on their knees, panting with a glare that looks more hooded, a need rather than the intended masked hatred. 

“I’d watch your tone around me [hero], as lovely as you are - your words and actions do have consequences”


End file.
